


Bleached

by Boysn



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysn/pseuds/Boysn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahashi shows Virus the secret to his strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleached

**Author's Note:**

> For Dmmd secret santa 2015 for acatfeet! Sorry this fic feels fast paced, but I still hope you like it!

It was a rare event for Virus to be impressed by anyone. So rare it took him time to process a situation as 'impressive'. 

“How do you do it?” he asked when Takahashi entered his room, carrying a few newly pressed suits for Virus. 

“Hm?” the older man asked not paying much attention as he hung the suits in their proper place. 

Virus watched him. Takahashi's body was slim, much like Virus', there was no way he should've been able to beat up anyone over a hundred pounds heavier than him, much less an entire team of massive Ribsteez, but he did. 

“The other day,” Virus said knowing that Takahashi knew what he was talking about. 

Light colored eyes flicked over the suits a few more seconds before turning to Virus. “There are two reasons I'm capable of doing that. You already know one,” Takahashi explained before pulling a plain black suit off the rack and handing it to Virus. Without hesitation the young blond began changing as he continued to speak. 

“You have a photographic memory. It helps you know everyone's weaknesses,” Virus said uncaring of Takahashi's gaze on his naked body. “And the other?” he asked. 

Takahashi smiled, Virus would've thought it unnerving had he not adopted the same kind of smile. It was familiar, the same eerie grin he saw in the mirror. 

“I'll show you now...but there are stipulations,” The dark haired man said as he held out a green and grey tie. It's pattern mimicked that of water. 

“List them, the stipulations, I mean,” Virus requested as he took the tie. 

Takahashi crossed his arms, “You are to tell no one outside of the facility of this. If it circulates that one of Toue's employees has this then it will not be good for the company,” he said. 

Virus finished dressing, “One of Toue's employees? That means he isn't involved?” Virus asked brushing down the front of his jacket. 

“Toue isn't involved. This is strictly my thing,” Takahashi said pulling up his coil, “and now it will be your thing as well,” he added pressing a few buttons. 

Virus quirked an eyebrow, “It WILL be my thing as well? Meaning the other stipulation is that if I know then I must participate, yes?” Virus asked. 

“Yes.” It was a simple answer. 

Virus expected whatever Takahashi was speaking of to be nearby, but for it to be IN the facility was surprising. When they entered the elevator Takahashi hit no buttons, but instead continued using his coil. The elevator moved, bringing them to a higher floor. When they reached the top, as indicated by the digital display, the elevator continued to move. 

It didn't surprise Virus. He knew there were things about the facility he hadn't been privy to. Having an extra floor was hardly cause for alarm. When the door opened, however, it was slightly alarming. 

There was a foul odor and loud noises. It sounded like-

“Animals?” Virus questioned following Takahashi out of the elevator. The sky above was wavy, indicating their was some sort of shield over it. Possibly a mirage filter so no one flying over head could see it. 

“Virus, long ago our ancestors didn't have Synth. Meat was not 3D printed from chemicals loaded into a machine,” Takahashi explained grabbing a dirty machete from a near by hook. “Once humanity abandoned real food for synthetics it caused a bit of a decline. More mass is needed to achieve strength. More must be consumed to even come close to our ancestors physical abilities,” he explained. 

Virus, being intelligent, put what Takahashi was saying together, “You eat animals,” he simply stated. 

Takahashi turned and smiled, “Only consuming those who have lived can give you strength. If I want to stampede I eat a cow. If I want swim like an olympian I eat blue fin tuna,” he said gesturing to a large aquarium. 

“Eating animals has been outlawed since 1830,” Virus said admiring the beasts in their cages. 

“Yes, most now find it...deplorable,” Takahashi said with an edge of distain. Virus looked at the older man, wielding his machete, and realized that if he didn't agree with this lifestyle his blood would be added to the blade. Not that Virus would've disagreed in the first place. 

“If eating life enables you to have the kind of strength that you posses, then how could I disagree?” Virus said walking towards what appeared to be a lamb. “What on earth do you eat this for? It appears weak,” he said reaching into the cage, petting the creature. 

Takahashi, who seemed quickened by Virus' actions, wrapped an arm around the blond's waist. It was Virus' first time being touched intimately by someone older. He quailed at his body's natural reactions. He was confident with younger people, but he was still 17 and didn't have experience on par with Takahashi. Apprehension was something Virus didn't enjoy. 

“Sometimes it's smart to know when to be weak,” Takahashi said placing a kiss to Virus' pale neck. The machete resting against Virus' hip, still gripped by the older man, caused him no fear. But the flesh jutting against his backside made his mind race. He had to say something. 

“Like when you're with Toue?” he asked with a hint of rasp, “Toue has power and you've yet to have the means to overthrow him, so you must appear weak,” Virus said feeling the tickle of another kiss. 

“What makes you think I wish to overthrow him? I also eat loyal creatures,” Takahashi whispered before applying a light bite to Virus' neck, right at the thumping pulse. “Do you know when to be weak, Virus?” he added. 

Virus was sure his breathing was noticeably more erratic. He needed to answer, but it required thought and currently his mind was focused on trying not to be aroused. In order to think of an answer he had to release his restraint. 

“According to you, knowing when to be weak is smart,” Virus took a deep breath, “I'm very intelligent.” 

Virus found himself being roughly pulled around with a strength he had never felt before and slammed against the cage. Takahashi's mouth descended on his and he immediately opened up to receive the prying tongue, but as quickly as it started it ended. Takahashi released him and stepped back. 

“What-?” Virus asked slightly out of breath. 

Takahashi covered his mouth, “Your breath reeks of Synth. I can't stand it,” he said. 

Virus paused unable to respond. Was he seriously just told that his breath smelled bad? 

“Here,” Takahashi said holding out the machete, “Kill it. I'll show you how to cook it too,” he said gesturing to the lamb. 

Virus jerked the machete out of his hand. He was very tempted to use it to cut Takahashi's head off and feed him to the animals. How dare that man insult his breath. 

Instead Virus to his rage out on the lamb. Tearing the gate open he dragged the poor creature out and cut it's head off with surprising ease. 

“Good,” Takahashi said with a smile as Virus dropped the lifeless head. The blond was surprised he wasn't covered in more blood. 

Takahashi then made a grab for the blade but Virus snapped it up to hold the point at the other man's chin. 

“You have a photographic memory, remember this. If you ever insult me in such a demeaning way again I will kill you and feed you to your zoo, understand?” Virus said knowing his face was red with rage.

Takahashi smiled and bent down, grabbing the body at their feet. “You'll have to eat more than a lamb to kill me, but I have no doubt soon you will be at my heels,” he said turning towards the elevator. “Why don't you go back to your room. I'll bring you supper later,” he said gesturing for Virus to board. 

Dropping the machete Virus did just that. Takahashi didn't follow, but he didn't seem upset with Virus. In fact, it was like he expected it to go this way from the beginning. Virus punched the lower level button on the elevator. He didn't like being played, nor did he like having the knowledge that someone had him completely figured out. But most importantly, he didn't like knowing that he was 'weak'. 

He made his way back to his room and was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the little heap bundled up in the middle of his bed until he laid on it. 

“Un!” The heap squirmed. Virus pulled back to covers to see a red head. 

“Trip, what are you doing here?” he asked as the boy rubbed his eyes. 

“I was sleeping. Waiting for you,” he said with a yawn. Trip's green gaze then focused on Virus' neck. “Did you get into a fight?” 

Virus reached up and realized he probably had a hickey from earlier. “No, Trip, I'm fine. You should go to your own room,” he said toeing off his shoes, getting ready for a shower. 

“You were with Takahashi, weren't you?” Trip said in an accusing tone. 

“So what if I was?” Virus asked continuing to strip. 

“He makes you muddy. I don't like it,” Trip answered standing up on the bed, giving him a height advantage.

“Oh? Well, I'm going to continue to be seen with Takahashi. What are you going to do about it?” Virus asked. He enjoyed these mind games with Trip. 

The boy huffed and crossed his arms, “I'm going to have to clean you, idiot. And I'm going to have to bleach Takahashi! That'll be a lot of work!” Trip complained. 

Virus laughed, “Bleach Takahashi? What does that even mean?” he asked making his way to the bathroom. 

“I know what it means.” Trip's voice wavered, his eyes locked on Virus' lower body. A faint flush pooling at his cheeks. 

Virus sighed, “Silly boy, are you going to come clean me or not?” he said walking into the bathroom. He heard the padding of feet following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the world building in this fic! It's hard for me to write outside of my view of dmmd. To give a simple explanation I view dmmd as a world where the dark ages didn't happen, thus we are centuries ahead on technology. Also, I'm no vegan, I'm eating ham right now. I just liked the idea of something so commonly done, even by me, can be potentially viewed as vile to future generations. And yes, Takahashi is evil and insane. Worse than Toue (at least in my head). I freaking love him.


End file.
